Spy Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Sunshine011
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so please I welcome help but don't be rude and give it a chance. When Cammie the best spy meets Zach the other best, will there be love, or tricks? What about fun? And these girls are spies so expect lies.
1. Not so Boring

**Spy Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Disclaimer: NO I don't own the Gallagher girl series or any of the characters…yet **

** A/N ok this is my first fanfic so please review if you hate it just don't say anything I don't like rude people so if say something mean you will most likely get something mean said right back to you, though constructive criticism is ok. **** Enjoy **

**Chapter 1: Not so boring **

**Zach's POV:**

I AM SO BORED. "Hey Grant, want to fight me? I'll go easy on you"

"um no last time you went easy on me when you were this board, I was in the hospital for 2 months I got so behind I missed the whole section on forbidden moves"

"Ugh" I groan but he was right "I can teach you some" I said smirking

"The last time you tried…" he started, I tune him out when Grant starts complaining it lasts a while. So to get him to shut up I threw him a sports magazine and a coke. He grabs the coke before it can hit his head but he was a little late for the magazine and ended up getting hit by a full body shot of Tiago Splitter. He grumbled a little but took the hint to shut up and started to flip through the pages.

"Hey Jonas what ya doing"

"Hacking no talk" He said in mono tone. Man I hate when he gets like this "well I'm going to the PE barn" no one acknowledges me, well ok then. I sigh and head off for the PE Barn.

When I get there I see Nick Graymin. Yes the Nick Graymin son of superstar Jessica Graymin is at a school for assassins. His parents don't know he's training to be an assassin/spy and he plans to keep it that way. "Hey nick" I say he nods his head in acknowledgment but doesn't stop beating the living daylights out of the punching bag. I sigh this is how most of our conversations go and people say I'm bad at opening up nick is almost as bad as me… almost. I smirk at that. I just don't care for people to know a lot about me the only person who knows more than the norm about me is Joe Soloman and Mr. Smith our head master and Grant and Jonas that's four people that know two more things than the normal. Thing one my parents aren't coming home Thing two there names are Catharine and James Goode. Suddenly I was full of anger frustration and sadness. So I let it out. No not in tears I'm a man remember? I let it out on the punching bag. Left punch right hook kick change kick doge right punch and kick. I kicked it so hard it fell to the ground but I was relentless and continued to beat up the punching bag. Suddenly I was pulled off the bag and pinned to the floor usually I could dislodge them but I was taken by surprised and I was even more surprised when I saw it was Nick. " Zach" he said "we need to talk I know I need to open up but so do you so relax and lets go" now I was REALLY surprised that's the longest sentence I've ever heard him say EVER even when he was like eight and all eight year olds talk a lot. With two exceptions Nick and Me. But what surprised me even MORE is I listened to him. I got up and followed him out. When I asked myself why I was doing this I couldn't find an answer so I finally convinced myself that I was just that board.

Nick Graymin's POV

Punch left right shivitsie maneuver round house kick. God this cannot be good for me ever since I was little I never talked about my feelings. on the outside I looked like a moody teenager but spies can always tell. With one exception, Zach Goode he was to good. no one could doubt his sincerity well except me since I was doing what Zach was doing I could see through his mask but sadly that meant he could see through mine too I know he wanted to help me but I don't need help right? Right. But think of the devil and he shall appear, here comes Zach.

"Hey Nick" I hear I acknowledge him with a slight nod but don't stop fighting. I need to stop fighting. My mind was on over load, god I need to stop. But I didn't. Finally I convince myself to stop. I look over at Zach and for one his mask is broken I can see all his hurt and anger and he's taking it out like me, fighting. Suddenly he kicks the punching bag down I expect him to stop but he's out of control and he continues to take out that bag relentlessly. For some reason I need him to stop so I did what any one would do, tackle him to the floor and pin him to the ground. He didn't put up enough of a fight, this isn't good. He hasn't put on his mask ugh why is he being so different it's making me nervous. He looked so surprised I would have laughed if I wasn't busy fearing for my life. "Zach" I said becoming increasingly nervous. Would he kill me? It wouldn't be the first time someone died at blackthorn most likely he would just beat me up so I could never fight again so with that encouraging thought in my head I continued. "We need to talk I know I need to open up but so do you so relax and let's go" So I was really surprised when he didn't beat me up pr kill me instead he nodded and followed me I led him to a secret passage way that not many people knew about. "Ok" I said "keep up because this is where it gets tricky" He just nodded and followed me closely. I led him to my "man" cave I found this part of the passage way specifically for me it's even blocked off. But I put a mini fridge, couch, bean bags, and a TV in it. I could tell Zach was slightly awed but thankfully he had pulled his mask on. I grabbed a Coke and plopped onto a beanbag he did the same. Making himself at home like normal. It's all a part of his charade, I would know. "Zach let's talk. 20 truths sounds good me what about you"

"Yup" he nodes his head but then he flashes me his signature smirk "but isn't it a little kidish"

"Zach" I said" we're playing spy 20 truths"

"Ah" he said "ok sounds good"

"Who wants to start" I asked

"I will" replies Zach quickly and before I even have a chance to responded he asks just the question I don't want to hear. "Why did you pull me off the punching bag and ask to talk to me? I mean after all these months even years of trying to talk…" now he's up and pacing. I winced why did I suggest this? I interrupted before he could continue his questioning. "That's more than one but I'll answer the first one. I pulled you off because you didn't know what you looked like I needed you to stop because well… your mask fell Zach you don't know what that's like after seeing you with it every day…" I trailed off he looked shocked then he frowned "what do you know" he said stone hard "Takes one to know one Zach" was my only reply "My turn" I said breaking the silence "tell me one thing only 4 other people know" He looked at me shocked "I'm observant and think you have two best friend and the head master and cove ops teacher know everything" He sighs "ok but this is between us" he says "oh I know" was my on reply. "My parents aren't ever coming home" we sat in silence thinking until I broke the silence again. "WE better go get ready for co ops you never know what's going on with " He nodded and said "we'll continue this latter it's my turn" he said with a smirk and "thank you" "Yah thanks"

"Hey" said Zach as we headed back to the entrance

"Yes" I answered

"What dorm are you staying in?" he asked

"Dorm 27"

"Ooh I feel bad for you but if you want you can move in with me Grant and Jonas"

I was really surprised by his offer but I would have stayed in the PE barn if it got me out of Dorm 27 "Yes" I said "that would be cool"

"OK ill go set it up with head master bye"

"Bye" was all I could think to say, that went a lot better than expected.

************************************page brake to later in the day at cove ops*********

**Zach's POV: **

As I was thinking about the offer I made to Nick and wondered if I made the right decision. I knew it was. "Boys" started. Another boring class period. "No Mr. Goode we are going on a mission with our sister school." My first feeling was embarrassment that I said that aloud but I didn't let it show instead I smirked and making it look like I did that on purpose. My next feeling was confusion. What sister school? Some people even had the nerve to ask what he meant. I just kept smirking even when he made us put blind folds on and get in the helicopter but really I was thinking maybe this won't be so boring after all. As we arrived at our destined place we realized it was a mall a really big Mall. "Boys, you will be playing a game of tag with some of the CIAs brightest agents, Here are the people you will be playing with" As he passed out the folders with pictures of them inside it was quite obvious we were tailing girls but mine was just a grainy blur of a blob walking briskly away. "Now this is how you play you just tail them for 10 minutes without getting caught then send a description of them through the coms then they will be eliminated but beware you are being tailed as well. As we all dispersed I asked why I got such a crappy picture but he just chuckled and said that was the best photo they could find "and Zach" he said as I was leaving "It's our best operative out there."

I smirked "best for the best, huh" Mr. Solomon just shook his head slightly.

"Be careful Zach because we start NOW!"

************************ **The end of chapter 1!****************************************


	2. Not so Boring part 2

**Spy Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**A/N Ok Bex is a little ooc but I thinks it's a normal reaction and remember friendly suggestion are good **** mean comments well be quiet and if you don't have something nice to say don't say it at all **** I hate that I have to write that at all but what can you do well Enjoy **

Chapter 2: Not so boring Part two

**Cammie POV: **

If I'm being honest one can never be board at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. Except me. Don't get me wrong I love Gallagher but it's my home I know all the secret passage ways, I know all the tricks and it doesn't help that I'm the chameleon the person that no one sees. While in spy cases that's a relief and it has saved my life over and over again. But in school sometimes it's nice to be noticed… sometimes. Winter brake just ended and I am so glad. But I wish I didn't have to listen to all my rich friends' stories about Paris and Cruises in the Bahamas I mean even little Lizzy gets to go to some special hacking school in the Ivy League College. People think I have the life, the perfect person! who gets to go on missions at the age of 17 and go to the number one spy school in the country. But we're not the only one, yes, I know about Blackthorn. I'm a clearance 13 spy what do you expect some clueless sissy. Yet write now I'll tell you the truth about this chick that you would never guess. Even spy geniuses have no idea. I would give it all up for the chance to fall in love, to find a boyfriend. But that will never happen because love makes you soft. I know because I've done it. "Josh" I whisper. I sigh as I get up from my crouch in the latest secret passage way, the one to the east wing; I found it two years ago. I had let my mind wander while waiting for the teacher conference to start but they were finally here. I crouch behind the tapestry and listen in as they begin.

"Rachel are you sure this is a good idea I mean blackthorn is dangerous you got some pretty moody kids there like that… Zach kid" said a squeaky voice that sounded like

"That's why we would have the co ops mission to see if the girls can handle their selves" said the cool collected sound of my mother's voice. Handle ourselves I thought outraged of course we can handle ourselves! "Besides an assassin skills can come in handy to a Gallagher girl though I hope they never have to use it" "and" I heard her mutter to herself "they can handle it" she said in a quiet deadly voice. Man I love my mom. Assassin, that was new but it made sense.

"Ok" said my godfather Joe Solomon "it's settled they will play spy tag and if the girls beat the boys they'll come to Blackthorn and train there for a semester."

I jumped out from behind the tapestry and squealed. "Thanks Mom! Thanks Joe!" I shouted everyone looked surprised except Joe. Figures. "I'm going to go tell the girls and pack, well Macy will pack" I started to ramble "I'm so excited this will be so fun we got to go get ready and thanks again Joe" I turned around and started to head back to the secret passage way when I remembered I turned around "and" I added "Us Gallagher Girls most certainly can handle ourselves" I said sending a meaning full look to and all the other doubters before disappearing into the passage way.

"That girl has spunk" I heard Joe mutter under his breath

"I heard that" I called back in a giddy singsong voice. I giggled, off to find Macey, Bex, and Liz.

******************Page brake*************in early afternoon with Macey in dorm******

"Macey do we really need this?" I complained when really I was scared out of my wits what was Macey doing putting a Lacy, Forest green lingerie in my suitcase.

She shrugged "You never know" was all she said. But oh I know I was never touching that thing. EVER! She sighed "Cammie one day you will thank me for packing your suitcase and on that day I will graciously except your thank yous and we will all be happy but until then I have to deal with you complaining about every piece of fashion so at this moment you are going to be quiet and leave to go play with little Bexy until I am done." She snapped

I sighed "ok Macey" I said but before I left for the PE barn "I do appreciate it but you look like you want to set me up with a guy and after Josh… I don't know if I can Mace" I said softly

"Cam I know but its time" she whispered "He wasn't good enough and I won't push you into any one but it's alright to move on. Besides he…he has Dee Dee and" She hated striking that low but it hurt any ways "and we miss the old you, you've been too careful since then."

"I get it Mace and I'll try to have fun besides maybe this is just what I need" I doubt it I thought to myself.

"Its ok" said Macey "now go play with Bex we'll talk more later"

I giggled as I walked to the PE barn to practice with Bex. Macey would be a great mom someday once we found the right guy for her, immediately I started going through possible guys to partner Mace up with but I got nothing. Nobody was good enough for Macey McHenry.

"Hey Bex, Mace just banished me from the bedroom, what's up." As I looked at her I was surprised from the fire in her eyes. But behind the fire was sadness. Sadness so deep I didn't know where it began and ended.

"Nothing Cam everything is just perfect" she says in a false cheery voice. "My life has been flipped turned upside down and everything is magnificent." By the end of her little speech her voice was venomous and I was worried for my friend.

"Bex" I said startled "you can tell me anything you know, anything"

"I know" she started to say but then her lip started to quiver and tears formed behind her eyes. Bex was crying… but NO! She was Bex Baxter she does NOT cry! And no matter how unusual this is I will not let Bex cry in public were others could see her and I will not let her feel like she's alone.

"Come on Bex" I murmured pulling her along lightly to the secret passage way where she could tell me all about her woes in peace. Whatever her woes are.

**Bex's POV: **

I don't know why I'm acting this way; I always knew this was a possibility. Heck it was even likely! But now that it happened… then comes Cammie. She did nothing in fact she was even cheerful like before Josh like before her dad! Oh god I hope I don't end up like Cammie was after she lost her dad but I didn't just lose my dad! Both of my parents went MIA on the same mission and then I notice Cammie was talking so I tuned in.

"… From bedroom, what's up? She asked. I was about to reply with a cool collected nothing how are you when suddenly I couldn't take it I, exploded.

"Nothing Cam everything is fine" I said in a sickeningly sweet sarcastic voice. What has gotten into me? But before I could stop myself and apologize I said "My life has been flipped turned upside down and everything is magnificent."

Cam was shocked I could tell "Bex you can tell me anything you know, anything" she was so sincere. All I was able to say was "I know" before I started crying. For some reason she only looked a little surprised well really I couldn't tell that much through the mask of tears. But she just grabbed my hand and pulled me to a secret passage way I didn't even know was there. I really let it loose then I was sobbing my hearts out. How could my parents get caught? What did I do to deserve such absolutely amazing friends? What did I do to deserve Cammie? When my tears finally started to slow I saw that we were in a cavern and a comfy one at that. It was also updated you know TV, fridge, hot tub, and all that jazz.

"Now" I hear the crystal voice of Cammie say; not mad, not sad, not scared, just normal. That surprised me but then again Cammie can handle anything. "What was that about" she says. She sounds kind and as she hands me some tea I see only kindness and worry on her face but I know that really I have no choice. I can't lie I can't refuse and she won't let me go until I answer. "M-my Parents" was all I could get out before I had to close my eyes and turn away as another round of hysteria over whelmed me again. I thought I would be shunned for being weak, yelled at for not being good enough to survive like Cammie, my best friend that I would do anything for. Instead I felt to soft but strong arms rap around me and hold me close. Soft enough to love strong enough to fight, Cammie is too perfect.

"They'll come back and if they don't we'll go looking for them so don't worry they won't be gone forever" Cammie's dad _will_ be gone forever unlike mine. I was determined that I will find them. We stayed like hugging each other for a while visiting our parent(s) in my case plural. Cammie's amazing and I want her to always be happy so we gave each other one last hug and stood up. Time to head back to the real world and I was ready, I was even a little excited for the trip.

"Bexy" Says Cam in a sweet frail voice "How? How long have you been keeping that from us?"

"Not long Cam. As I was heading to the PE barn your mom and Solomon called me into the office. They tried not to be to blunt about it but they were hurting to and you know Solomon…" I trailed off

"Yup" Says Cammie "Joe master of bluntness so then you went to the gym to blow off some steam and ended up blowing it on me?"

I chuckled slightly "Ha ha you rhymed but yes that's the general gist of it." She nodded her head

"Come on Bex" she said "Let's go kick some Blackthorn boys' butts"

"Lets" I agreed confidently

*******************Page Brake to evening before Spy Tag***************************** **

**Cammie's POV: **

"Hi girls" "Aunt Abby!" we all chorused back together Aunt Abby is _my _Aunt but we all call her Aunt Abby "Girls" She started again "Joey is having me keep an eye on you and get you prepped for the game first grab a coms unit and camera then report to me for your photo. I grabbed a Cross necklace mmm good times I snapped back to the present when I heard Macey behind me "Don't forget your promise" was all she murmured before selecting a diamond ring and leaving. My promise that seems so far away from it feels like years rather than hours but a Gallagher Girl always keeps her promises. As I got my photo from Abby she whispered in my ear "Don't judge a book by its cover. I suddenly look down at my photo and see a Green eyed angle smirking… well I wish I could say it was at me but no he's flirting with a girl. Great _I _get the player. Don't judge him by his cover? I bet he's exactly like his cover. "Squirt" I turn around to see Abby watching me. "Yes?" was my hesitant reply. "Beat those boys and don't forget you might have some extras to take care of, its all or nothing, squirt." "K Abby thanks" I turned around and the game starts NOW

********************End of Chapter 2********************************************

**OK all done with the first two and next the real fun begins **** stay tuned for the girls' dramatic entrance and the boys' not so graceful reactions. Blackthorn boys got another thing coming.**


	3. First Meeting with Sir Smirks A Lot

**Spy Girls Just Wanna Have Fun **

**Disclaimer: Yes I'm the millionaire writer of the Gallagher girls' series. Even Tina Walters could catch that lie.**

**A/N this is it the one I've been looking forward to but first I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Co Author: M&M, My Co Co Author Jelly Beans, and My editor Teacup thank you all for the support and being my candy clan. Also need I say this again? Well it appears I must, if you like it review if you don't well turn around and never look back because if you do just to say something rude I will summon my inner Bex and kick you out of town. Other than that I hope you like it because I was really looking forward to this chapter. Enjoy **

**Zach's POV **

And I thought this was going to be fun. I'm so board sure it's nice to be out of prison themed Blackthorn but… Wait was that a girl. No not a normal girl a Gallagher girl. She's beautiful. Looks like an Egyptian goddess. Brown hair and a good figure, look there she goes again. This is the third time I've seen her and it's been about ten minutes I better call her in. oh yup she's a spy alright she just did the Townsend turn around a special maneuver taught by Townsend himself on how to turn around to see if someone is tailing you well remaining inconspicuous. Its unspottible well until now that is. I truly am the best of the best I thought to myself smirking.

"Hey Joe I got another one. Mine actually she's wearing skinny jeans and a purple long-sleeved V-neck with silver sandals and a necklace with dangly earrings." I said with all the little details. "Guess I am really the best of the best."

"Yeah yeah Goode your pretty good but don't forget to meet us at the exhibit or you fail and you fail if you have a tail"

"OK ok ill be there" like anyone could tail me. It's just not possible.

**Cammie's POV: **

I thought this would be more challenging. I mean he smirks at every girl he sees and they all swoon but he has turned around 35 times and not once has he spotted me. Not one smirk not that I want one… it's just… "Duchess you're out" I hear Joe say over the coms and then I hear some swearing in Arabic and I knew Bex was out and from the looks of it, it was sir smirks a lot in front of me.

"Joe I'm so board can I please mess with him just a little oh look I got another geeky kid with glasses most likely a hacker and he's wearing jeans and conversing with Mr. Zach over here."

"Chameleon how do you know your" I cut him off

"Really Joe I've been tracking him for an hour and you don't expect me to know his name yet? Now back to the point CAN I MESS WITH HIM?" I spoke slowly as if expecting him to not understand. I heard him sigh yes! I'm winning "Please Joe I'll be sure to put on a show so that you can yell at him and we won't be so board anymore." I said in a sugar sweet tone.

He gave in "Ok cam but it better be good" I heard laughter in the back round "this is for you girls" I said into my Coms unit "Oh and Joey" I said using the nickname I always use to annoy him "Don't ever doubt my acting skills" I told him with a grin before going to the bathroom to fix myself up, this was a _sad_ occasion.

**Zach's POV: **

As I was walking to the exhibit after picking up some M&Ms I saw a girl stumble out of the bathroom. OMG she was amazing! The Gallagher Girl I caught looked like a dust rag compared to her. And unexpectedly she stumbled into my arms… Ok I had them open for her. As she looked up I was captivated by her light blue eyes until I noticed she was crying. Shocked, I asked "What's wrong" she just shook her head "Come on you can tell me" I said finally she gave in. I walked her over to the bench to ask her what happened.

"W-well" she stuttered "I had this boy friend" that didn't surprise me but I wish he would just crawl up and die in a hole wait no this girl is normal I can't like her. "and and he t-took me and my sister here, she was so excited because she's deaf you see and well" she stopped to take a deep breath "He pulled me aside and told me he didn't like me anymore and that he fell in love with my my best friend" suddenly she was sobbing again "So I ran into the bathroom an-and well I forgot my sister so as I ran out looking for her she wasn't there but I texted her and we agreed to meet at the exhibit" Funny that's where I had to meet Solomon its fait my heart cried my brain told my heart to shut up.

"So why ant you there I can point you in the right direction if you need it or I can walk with you there I'm actually heading there now" Then suddenly she was crying again

"I CANT WALK" she cried I eternally smacked myself upside of the head but meanwhile I was calming her down. Finally she was able to sob out "when I was ran out of the bathroom to look for her I tripped and twisted my ankle and now I can't walk."

"Shhh shhh" I said "I'll take you there" but it took another 3 minutes and 29 seconds for her to calm down. I checked my watch oh crap I need to be there in 7 minutes and 22 seconds. "Hey we got to go come on I'll help you walk"

"Th-thank you" she stuttered she was just too cute. Stop thinking things like that my brain told my heart she's just a normal citizen girl. We started to head in the direction of the exhibit but it was really slow going her foot must hurt a lot. After another 2 minutes and 37 seconds I couldn't take it anymore I need to get to the exhibit NOW! So in a split second decision I decided to pick her up and go.

"Hey I'm going to carry you because I'm going to miss my ride if we take any longer"

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you… Wait I don't even know your name" She blushed a beautiful pink.

"I'll tell you on the way but I REALLY need to go."

"Umm? OK?" she asked in a not very confident voice

"Great let's go!" I said not waiting to pick her up bridal style and head to the exhibit. 

**Cammie's POV: **

Ok I have to admit I was really surprised when he offered to pick me up to get to the exhibit. But then again if Joe were not my "uncle" I would be as scared as he is. I continued with my sweet and innocent cover. "Umm? Ok" It was kind of ironic that I forgot to ask his name. I wonder what he would come up with? Maybe Zeek or James. All the sudden I was in his arms. I acted surprised and we were off. As he was running I blushed and asked him what his name was.

"Hmm oh Zach Goode" I was shocked. He. Used. His. Real. Name. Ohmygodheusedhisrealname! Is he completely crazy? He's going to get himself killed! Wait NO! Joe will kill him! Instead of yelling at him or laughing at him I just responded with a

"Cool I'm Cassie Moore and my sister that… I… well I lost her name is Malinda" for a sec he looked like he was going into shock. Must have just realized he said his real name. Idiot. We made it to the exhibit and there was Liz right where I told her to be and Solomon on the other side of the room. Perfect, and Liz looked just worried enough. Best say bye to Zach now before Joe blows my cover. "Thanks Zach" I said and then I surprised everyone including myself by pecking him on the cheek. Then I hoped down and ran to Liz or Malinda. I didn't even bother to limp because I knew he would be too stunned to notice. I and Liz started to talk in Rapid sign Language this is how our conversation went **(A/N Cammie in bold **_Liz in italics_**) **

**So you made it ok did you run into any trouble? **I signed frantically

_I'm fine Cam how did your project go?_ Liz signed back with a grin

**It was fun, Zach, the big buffoon told me his real name it's Zach Goode **Liz giggled and shot a look at Zach

_Really! He seems smarter than that. at blackthorn we should hack into his file! It will be fun! _I laughed my friends have a weird definition if "Fun"

**Ok sounds good to me we better go introduce ourselves I can't wait to see his face… Oh and Liz don't mention my name Please. **

_Ok! _We grinned at each other and went over to Mr. Solomon who was telling Zach off and Zach who was looking at us disbelievingly. I grinned at him. "Hi Zach, hi Joe! Zach thanks for helping me find my sister of Gillian. We both go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It was so nice to meet you, see you around" I said and I gave him a wink before walking off. Oh yes Blackthorn boy we _will_ see you around.

**Zach's POV: **

"Cool I'm Cassie Moore and my sister that… I… well I lost, her name is Malinda" I feel bad for her the guilt of losing your sister would be a lot I thought of all the things she said. Her name is Cassie Moore. Wait what name did I tell her Zeek… no… did? Did I tell her my real name?! I couldn't have but Zach Goode dose fit, apparently I did. And Solomon probably heard my slip up. God I'll probably be doing drills till one tonight. Well what's done is done and I'm finally at the exhibit. There's Joe and that's probably Melinda. Then Cassie was talking to me again. "Thanks Zach" Was all I heard before feeling a touch of warmth on the cheek and she was all the way on the other side of the exhibit room talking or should I say signing frantically with her sister. I sighed content. It was worth it, it was defiantly worth it. I turned to Joe.

"I passed right? I mean I don't have a tail" I said looking around. Joe stared at me blankly.

"No Zach you don't have a tail, you carried your tail here!" he whispered yelled at me. He still looked completely shocked. I better clear this up.

"No, no Mr. Solomon She's a civilian I just help her find her sister!" I told him, and suddenly he didn't look so shocked any more he looked… amused.

"She has you completely fooled doesn't she, but do you think I couldn't recognize a spy?" Then I knew Cassie really was a spy.

"For real?" I whispered he nodded. Then everything made sense or as much sense as it could. "Then what's her real name" I said looking over at Cassie or whatever her name was stunned.

"Sorry Goode only she can't tell you that." Then suddenly they were right beside us. And Cassie started to talk. "Hi Zach, hi Joe! Zach thanks for helping me find my sister of Gillian. We both go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It was so nice to meet you, see you around" Then she winked at me. WINKED! What did she mean I'll see her around? Is she telling the truth? Well there's only one thing I know this girl is a TRUE Gallagher Girl.

******************The end of Chapter 3******************************************** **

**I Hope you liked it. It was supper fun to write and I can't wait for the next one so here's a little sneak peek to Gallagher's big entrance. **

Cammie's POV:

"Alright girls great job now let's go over our plan one last time. Bookworm got the music and Down the lights everyone don't forget to sing, glitter, thirty second clean up and then who wants' to be the lead singer?

"Cammie" Bex started "we think it should be you you're the best and the most comfortable." I nodded it was only fair after all this is my plan I grinned. "Ok…"

**Hehe I know I can be evil but it should turn out good… ****!**


	4. Sir Smirks A Lot We Meet Again

**Spy Girls Just Wanna Have Fun **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Gallagher girls because if I did I would scream it to the world. **

**A/N: Ok so here we go the special chapter that I won't tell M&M about. Please don't review badly or I will call my candy clan and we will yell at y'all. Enjoy! **

**Cammie's POV: **

"All right girls got your Cat suits?" I ask and get a chorus of yeahs back. "OK me Bex and Macey will come in from the roofs doing flips and jumps to get to the middle table. Anna Fetterman, Kim Lee, and Tina Walters come in through the window swinging and flipping then come to the table to the left of us. Then Mick Morrison, Eva Alvarez, and Courtney Bauer come from the Secret Passage way behind teachers table and do flips to get to the table to the right of us. Then we all…" Bex cuts me off

"Yeah yeah Cam but who's our lead singer?" I pause I hadn't thought of that. Then everyone was arguing about who the lead singer should be and before we knew it we were about to land so I took this time to politely ask everyone to be quiet. "Ay" I yelled loudly "Everyone shut up!" And did it do wonders "Please" I added then there was no noise at all, not even the pilot was talking or Aunt Abby who was previously flirting with the pilot. Ooh I could use that to my advantage! "Thank you; alright now let's go over our plan one last time. Bookworm got the music and Down the lights everyone don't forget to sing, glitter, thirty second clean up and then who wants' to be the lead singer?

"Cammie" Bex started "we think it should be you you're the best and the most comfortable." I nodded it was only fair after all this is my plan I grinned. "Ok…" I said "Let's get this show on the road and then don't forget to hide after we clean up because they'll be searching." I wink and then turn and jumped out of the helicopter without saying another word. I thought I heard Bex murmur that's my girl before I jumped but who really knows. I land on the glass silently shortly followed by Bex and Macey. "Bookworm you in?" I said into my Coms "Yes and be ready to go in, in 5…4…3…2…1… Now!" We jumped through an opening on the roof and I landed in a crouch. Before hand Macey had forced us into high heel boots that went up to your thigh in the cat suit. Most girls accepted them easily but I would rather wear my converse. As I straightened up glitter and pink fluff rained down. As me Macey and Bex headed to the middle table I took a glance at the boys surrounding us and they were stunned some had even jumped into their fighting stances. I grinned, ahh boys they never learn. When we got to the middle table I looked down to see who's it was and of course it was Sir Smirks A Lots. I inwardly sigh of course but instead of smacking him I just smirk at him and then the music starts. Here we go. **(**_Cammie is italics_** all the girls are bold)**

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up **

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up **

**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh **

We finished off our dance and song then suddenly the lights went off. "Chameleon you got 30 seconds to clean up and hide" Says Liz through my Coms "Aw shoot somebody's trying to hack in!" Reports Liz.

"Hold them off for as long as you can, girls you know what to do" and so we did. In 30 seconds everything was cleaned up and we were all hidden away even little Lizzy. Then the lights came back on and I see the geek boy I had called out earlier today sigh I relief and stop typing on his computer. Then the headmaster Dr. Steve came up. "That was excellent just excellent! Now boys you best go to your rooms and girls who are listening Ms. Abby…" Aunt Abby cut him off.

"It's Mrs. Solomon now Steve" Everyone stared at her in shock even Joe but I knew better this was just a joke… or was it? I started doubting myself oh my gosh what's wrong with me? Abby looked around innocently, "What no can take a joke? I mean even Joe was surprised!" Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I never know with you Abby. Heck I could have been drunk and we got hitched and then you hit me with a napotine patch shoved some forget me tea down my throat and botta bing botta boom this happens." Joe tells her.

"Wow Joe you really thought this happened."

"Since that mission in Venice anything can happen." Abby giggled and they started talking some more. They'll be such a cute couple. OMG I sound like Macey!

Steve continued talking "so umm Abby will tell you girls where your staying and then you can go to bed and introduce yourselves tomorrow so umm boys dismissed." This was extremely funny to watch because there were no girls that you could see. I'm so proud! After all the boys left I didn't move, even when all my sisters revealed their selves. Sir Smirks A Lot was watching, I could tell. None of the girls mentioned my disappearance. They knew it was important enough not to comment. I love my sisters. I heard Abbey congratulate them, or say "OMG girls that was awesome make sure to show those boys just how good we are they need their ego toned down a bit." She winked and said in sign language 'Cammie's stalker is watching that's why she's not here' All the girls giggled and headed to the west wing while I followed in the passage ways. These Passage ways are so easy to find. Then I saw Bex pass by. So I opened the passage way door grabbed her and dragged her in. She fought back and landed a punch on my stomach then proceeded to flip me and hold me down. Once she had me pinned down I laughed and said, "Relax Bex Its Cam I just need to know our dorm number" I said giggling. She laughed

"Oh I know Cam I just wanted to flip you it's been to long since we've fought."

"And some people say that's a good thing." I said scoffing. We both laughed and talked until I found a secret passage way that led to our room. This is one of the times I wish I was normal but that won't happen so I want to have fun being a spy while it lasts. I realize the passage way was connected to Macey closet, so when we walked out Macey and Liz where both a little confused that me and Bex magically immerged from a closet but shrugged it off we _are _spies after all.

I walked to bed and lied down. I'm exhausted. "Guys you're so awesome" I say before being interrupted by a big yawn "But you know there are bugs all over this room right?" They all stiffen. We then start talking in sign language. **(Bex is Bold, **Liz is normal_, __**Macey is both, **__and Cammie is italics_**) **

**Shoot! ** Fumes Bex

Oopsie Daisies Signs a blushing Liz

_**Whatever, I bet I know who it was**_ signs Macy

_Who?_ I Sign but sadly I think I'm on the same page as her

_**Cam's stalker, Nick Graymin, Geek Charming, and the one drooling over Bex. **_

We gasp. I suspected Zach but his roomies… actually it makes sense.

_Liz can you reverse the bugs? _She nods and soon enough our guesses were confirmed. We hear voices in the background. _Please turn it up. _She nods again and pretty soon we hear them.

"Guys are you sure this is a good idea? I mean they are spies…" Instantly I have a soft spot for this guy he reminds me of Liz. _**Geek Charming**_ signs Macey we nod and Liz blushes. Aww nerd love. 

"Jonas relax their girls, even if they are spies that can't make that big of a difference." _**One Drooling over Bex.**_ Signs Mace. I sighed. I immediately hate this guy but it will be fun to prove them wrong… suddenly I hear a new voice ahh Sir Smirks A Lot we meet again.

"Grant don't be an idiot, remember I couldn't track Cassie and I am positive she is here. After all I am the best." This ranks him slightly higher in my books but the fact that he's a player and has an ego the size of the Universe still holds him way below this Grant dude.

"Guys," says a musical voice that sounds like Nick Graymin "Why doesn't Jonas just hack into Gallagher's files and we can look into the girl we likes file." Idiot! I feel like screaming at him why does he have to give these stupid boys such a genus ideas? _Liz Computer now! _I sign frantically at her. She nods and gets to work. After we have an amazing firewall around our files and anyone else for that matter we all look at each other in determination. I motion to Macey's closet so we can go to the secret passageway and talk about revenge on these boys. As we are leaving we hear Jonas typing frantically on his computer and Grant say, "Hey guys I think the girls left I haven't heard anything in a while." Oh Grant how right you are. Then we left.

"Girls I have an idea" I said as I led them through the central parts of the secret passage ways. They waited for me to continue but I didn't.

"Ok Morgan spill or I'll tell Mr. Solomon about your secret Peanut butter M&M's stash." Bex threatened me.

"Ok Baxter no need to be hasty!" I admonished "So Macey you know how each boy has a thing for a girl in this group well it goes like this…"

*********************Page brake named M&M*********to even later in the evening*****

**Zach's POV: **

I know she's here! Cassie, I mean I saw her! Dancing right in front of me. But then she was gone. I really want to find her and I know my roomies what to find there spy girls too but me first because Solomon said I'm best of the best or something like that… I can't even remember. See what this girl is doing to me. Before I could even hear her she was gone. My life stinks I can't even hold onto the one girl I like. I mean sure I've flirted for missions but I've never liked a girl enough to give them my time of day before Cassie… Then suddenly I hear voices coming from the bugs in the girl's room and all the guys gathered around Jonas's precious laptop. "Well come on Macey let's talk boys!" I melted into that voice. It's her yup, it's my Gallagher Girl. "Oh ok well I have a confession I-I Like… Zach!" she suddenly blurted out. Nick looked flabbergasted Ok that took me by surprise well maybe Cassie will get jealous and go crazy on her. I perked up to hear her reaction. "OMG! Good for you Macey I'm so happy!" She said squealing. Um ok not the response I was looking for. "Alright I have something to admit too, I-I like Jonas" she said before squealing again with all the girls. Jonas started sputtering "B-but I like Liz!" He said then he blushed realizing he said that aloud. "Okay congrats Cam you guys will be perfect for each other!" Says Liz that surprised me I was sure she liked Jonas. "Now I on the other hand, I think I will be perfect for Grant. I'm really into the whole bad boy thing, and he just pulls it off so well." She sighs dreamily. "Your turn Bex" says Liz cheerily. I could see Grant crossing his fingers. "Well I like Nick no duh he's just so hot…" She trails off. Then the world ended. Figuratively of course but it could have been real I mean I was beating up Jonas who was trying to kill Grant while Grant was repeatingly punching Nick who was trying to kill me. It was pure chaos that is until we heard the laughter. We stopped. "Blackthorn boys" said Cassie through pearls of Laughter "That is why you don't eavesdrop on girls because your gonna hear something you don't want to hear. So next time, don't bug our rooms or at least do it better. Oh and Jonas Lizzy likes you too." She laughed some more and destroyed the bug.

"Told you we should have hacked into their files." Said Nick while nursing a black eye.

"Yah girls are vicious but spy girls are just plain deadly." Says Grant while limping beck to his bed.

"Well Jonas at least you know Liz likes you." I commented. He then sighed happily. Why couldn't my Gallagher girl tell me she liked me like that? Isn't it a girl's job to make the first move? Well if not I am certainly making one in the morning. But for now I'll just go to sleep.

**A/N what's up? Do you like it I thought it was cute. I modified the Lyrics to Single ladies so that it was more fit for 17 year old girls**.** Favorite line was "Yah girls are vicious but spy girls are just plain deadly." ** **Hope you like it M&M because this chapters all yours. Next one is Jollyrancher's. Anyways please review but we all know what happens when you review badly… Have a great day **** P.S I have a special chapter in store for you teacup****. **


	5. Spy Girls are Deadly

Blackthorn V.S. Gallagher

**Authors note: Me: Hello, anyone there? **

** Bex: Um I'm here who are you and what do you want? **

** Me: Well I'm sunshine and I need to talk to you about something important. You know how Zach and Cammie are meant to be together… **

** Bex: Yeesss **

** Me: I have two options the hard way and the easy way which one do you want? **

** Bex: Hard of course **

** Me: Um ok I'm going to have to say bad choice but the ending is… unobtainable at this moment Better luck next time Bex **

** Bex: (Cursing in Fasari) **

**Disclaimer: Me and Bex could not talk to each other if I owned her. **

**Cammie's POV Next morning at blackthorn: **

"Hey get up" says Bex I just groan and sink further into my covers "I'll get ice water" threatens Bex that got me up when Bex makes a threat it's real.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I nearly shout Bex just chuckled evilly and threw me into the shower. I groan again but get to work. I need to be fast or worse things than a makeover will happen I shudder just to think that word. Makeover. I jump out of the shower and I'm immediately ambushed by my friends. Bex shoves me into a chair and then rushes out of the room to find a perfect outfit even though I can only wear my uniform. Quickly Macey starts instructing Liz on how to do my hair in the perfect I'm beautiful but I don't care, and the, you can try but you won't get any of this look. Like boys can tell that from just my hair. But I resist the urge to roll my eyes and go to my happy place. I'm with my mom and dad, Macey and Bex, and Bex's parents, and Liz and Liz's little sister. Were all there and we're all happy. Suddenly I'm brought back to the present as Bex throws _the outfit_ at me. But this has been my life for the past 4 years you get used to it. "so Cams my prediction is that Sir Smirks A Lot will try to work up the courage to ask you out" Says Macey "Not that he has the thingalings to do it." She said matter of factly. I gasped She didn't say _THE WORD _but thingalings was close enough for me. "Um Mace never say thinalings ever again" I say shuddering

"Would you rather I said" I cut her off.

"Mace I do not want to hear it." I say ending the conversation and in the bathroom of ALL PLACES! I thought I heard her say how immature but I ignored it. _I'm immature; _let's talk about Macey for a change.

"Come on" I hear Bex say "let's go to the main hall and show off to the boys" She smirks and I look all my friends up and down, they look perfect. Just enough show off, touch and you die, and sweet innocence. I nod and we walk out the door. As we head to the main hall the others join us, and though they look good no one looks good like us. Thank god for Macey. Before we step into the hall I give the girls a run down on what our plan is. "First everyone got their schedules?" Everyone nods or says yes. I nod back and begin my plan "OK girls get in a line look forward as if we do this every day and we are professionals. We don't care about boys but I want each and every one of you to get a guide. We will all introduce ourselves starting with Paparazzi and ending with me. Say your name, code name, field or research and development, and any threats you want to make. Everyone nods and looks excited but they all cool by the time we start walking in. I lead the line with an emotionless mask, next is Bex who is smirking, then Macey who is filing her nails looking indifferent, after you have a cute innocent looking Liz who is blushing from all the attention. The rest of the girls come after us with one of the things were doing except no one can pull it off quite as well as us. That may sound stuck up and mean but we're the best in our grade what do you expect? I hear some wolf whistles as we walk but ignore them until I see Zach that is. He looked completely shocked so I couldn't help it. I gave him the tiniest of smirks and a wink. But it was gone before anyone else could notice and those who did questioned if it was ever truly there. I turn my attention to Tina as she walks up to the stand to introduce herself.

"I'm Tina Walters, code name Paparazzi I work in the field, and don't mess with Gallagher because you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." She smiled and then said "I pick you to be my tour guide" to a cute guy in the front row. Not hot, cute. I nodded in approval. She then sat next to him while every other boy shot him envois glances and others stared longingly up at the stage with crossed fingers. They truly were a pitiful sight. Everything went smoothly as the girls introduced themselves until we got to Macey.

"I'm Macey McHenry, no duh, I'm the senator's Daughter and a spy, I work in the field, my code name is Peacock, and" She stopped filing her nails for a sec to meet every boy in the rooms eyes "If you call me that you will die." She looked back at Me and Bex and we nodded at her "Painfully" she added "Oh and Nick you'll be my tour guide" She then flipped her hair and strutted off the stage to Nick's table with Geek Charming, the one that drools over Bex and, Sir Smirks A Lot. She turned and looked expectantly at Liz, Bex, and Me.

"U-um I'm well I'm-I'm Liz and I work in research and development and um my code name is uh Bookworm and is there anyone who will be my uh tour guide?" Said Liz in her sweet, southern bell voice. Jonas shot up so fast he was just I blur and yelled "I'll be your tour guide" Then he blushed and so did she. "Um Thank you very much" She said and then stumbled down the stairs with a little Oopsie Daisies.

"I'm Rebecca Baxter but call me Bex or you will die a slow and painful death in which… you don't want to know. Anyways I'm field work and my code name is Duchess. Don't mess with my friends and more importantly don't mess with sisters. There's a reason I'm the top in my PE class and it's so we don't have to mess with you creeps sitting out there. Grant you're my guide NOT that I need it." She said in a no nonsense tone finishing with a smirk that rivaled Sir Smirks A Lot's. As she walked off the stage I heard a boy yell out "that's just talk."

I was up there in a flash "Who said that" I asked in a deadly tone. There was silence but one boy raised his hand unashamed. I grinned, I liked a challenge. "You say It's just talk" I smirked and scoffed "Alost like you could take me." I laughed humorlessly "Ah Bex, will these boy's never learn" I said pleasantly to a fuming Bex. She calmed down after she saw were this was going.

"Ah they never do, they never do" She replied shaking her head grinning. That provoked the boy alright.

"I could take you both right now!" He said. I just smiled and shook my head, I wanted to hurt him not kill him.

"How about one of us with no help" Oh he would get help alright because they never see me coming.

"Sure when?" But then he looked around but confused didn't see me anywhere.

"Now" I said standing right in front of him. I smacked him across the face. "Still think you can take me?" I asked curiously.

"Of course!" He spat. I shrugged ok if he says so. So I punched him again in the jaw and he lunged at me. I side stepped and tripped him. He lost balance but didn't fall. As he turned around he wiped at a bloody nose and started circling me and his friends joined in until they surrounded me. I straightened my skirt and shirt and looks at him.

"I thought we were fighting fair?" I asked innocently he just growled. "Ok Bex garden of eve Mace big girls don't cry." Everyone stared at me like I was crazy but all three of us sprang into action. It was a code we made for moments like this. Soon we had his friends on the ground and I was pinning the boy down. "Still think you can take me?" I asked "I think not"

"That was hot" Was his only reply. Ugh and while I was pining him down. Ugh gross.

So I smacked him across the face again and accidently knocked him unconscious. Well sort of on accident. "Oops" I say and I'm met with silence. I jump onto the closest table and stand up. "I'm Cameron Morgan Trained in the field, I'm a level 13 spy, my code name is chameleon, and Zach will be my guide" I turn around and signal my girls out "Oh and you can call me Cammie." I smiled at the boys one last time before joining the crowd and meeting up with Bex. As I went up to her she whispered to me "THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!"

***********This page brakes name is Jolly Rancher************************************* **

**Cammie's POV: **

"Ok so I'm supposed to go to the PE barn next what about you guys?" I ask Bex, Macey, and Liz.

"I'm PE too" says Bex

"I'm science lab." Replies an innocent Lizzy

"I finally caught up with you guys, and I'm finally in the same classes with people our age. But the idiot you made my schedule is purposely making it so I don't have my first class with you guys." She fumed "I have stupid COW" and she frowned some more.

"It's ok Mace" I say after looking at her schedule "At least we have Co Ops together." She sighs.

"I guess so" she says sounding depressed.

"Well we better find our 'guides' and then head to our classes. See you Later Liz and Macey." I say and then me and Bex head to the PE barn. As we walk in Anna immediately comes over to me.

"Cammie we got a problem."

"Great what now" I say

"Our-Our outfits are a tad bit revealing as are the boys…" She trails off. I laugh _this_ was her big problem it can't be that bad. It was that bad. I walk all the way into the gym to see the boys in gym shorts and NO shirt. Plus they all had at least a 4 pack and Zach well… He had an 8 pack. I can't wait to see our outfits. Note the sarcasm. I sigh

"Let's see the outfit" I said. So we walk into the locker room and I see the girls staring open mouthed at the clothes we have to where and soon I am to, because the stupid boy teachers clearly don't know what a spy girl wears to gym class. They gave us SPORTS BRA'S AND BOOTY SHORTS! That's it. OMG I am going to kill who ever suggested this, funny that I'm at an assassin school. I think its fate. "All-All right girls here's the plan." I stutter out. This calms them down. We always feel better when we have a plan. "First get changed think of this as a honey potting mission" My personal least favorite. "We cannot show the boys they are affecting us but lest effect them as much as we can. Regular work out team and regular work out song, also do extra gymnastics we really want to show off" I look around and by now everyone is changed including me. "We got this girls and I'll bet you all we're doing sparing with the boys so don't forget to flaunt around a lot." I look at each and every girl nodding at each one and receiving a nod in return. "All right girls 'Gallagher Girls' on 3… 1… 2… 3… GALLAGHER GIRLS!" We all shouted and cheered. Yep that's all they needed some pep and instructions. As we ran out I saw Zach watching and I smirked. Yup I beat him to it. "Ok girls start the regular work out" they all nodded and I began. (**Cammie bold** _all the girls italics) _

**A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl. **

_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _

**I heard that you were talking  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up **

_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _

_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl _

The whole time we did this we were doing flips, pushups, pull ups, and spent an extra long time on gymnastics. We sang the song twice and the whole time the boys just stared at us in awe. After we finished we stood there not even out of breath and just stared at the boys with smiles and smirks clearly saying, 'um you think you can beat this'. They start training at 8 years old so you would think they would be better at this whole assassin thing all well I guess they just aren't very talented. Just then the PE coach walked in clapping.

"Bravo ladies bravo. Boys take a note, that was amazing, and you're not even out of breath. Well, well, well, boys since you could have spent that time warming up and you didn't instead you gaped at the girls your punishment is no warm up today." Most boys were happy about this and stared at the teacher like _really_ that's a punishment? And the teacher just shook his head. "Boys after today you are going to be dearly wanting that warm up." Then he turned back to the girls. "Ladies I'm Mr. Berry and I'm your PE teacher for the rest of your time at Blackthorn. Boys and Girls we are sparing today. You will fight an opponent and if you beat them you move up if not you are eliminated. First up, William Stunter, and Cameron Morgan." I took a quick look at Stunter and knew I could beat him with a hand behind my back. But from the way he looked me up and down he was a total player. Another one? Isn't Zach enough. Well I better put him in his place but first a little being sweet never put me in the wrong place.

'Oh Mr. Berry it's Cammie not Cameron." I replied innocently. Frankly I don't know how this act works any more, from my fighting skills I am soo not innocent. Mr. Berry nods.

"Ok Ms. Morgan." I got him wrapped around my fingers. This was too easy. As I walked into the ring and William already started to spit out insults. He sure dose know how to provoke a girl. Sadly it's not helping his case.

"You know beating Simon wasn't really a victory. He's probably the weakest student in this entire school. I'm surprised you could beat _him_." He sneered, and continued to other things like us just being dumb girls, and are only pretty faces. But I got bored fast and straightened up out of my crouch placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm bored. You say Gallagher is all talk but all you've done is talk; I'd say you're scared." Some boys gasped most girls shrugged and nodded and a few stragglers cheered. He just shook his head and charged at me. See he's been trying to provoke me for 3 minutes and 42 seconds now; I got him in 2 sentences. Boys. I trip him as he runs, flip him over my shoulder and pin him down with one arm as he struggles to get back up. After 30 seconds he's out. Once it ends the boys stare at me in shock but the girls act as if not out of the ordinary for me to pin down a boy in 22 seconds flat. I guess it's different for assassins. As I sashay over to the bench I wink at the girls and when the guys aren't looking shoot them a thumbs up sign. 'Easy' I mouth them and they nod and smile in understanding. And it was easy. Almost all the girls got past the first round. Anna didn't because she was fighting Zach, and Kim Lee got out from a strong blond kid named Grant. I can understand those two but Tina just flirted the whole time so I didn't even bother clapping for that one. Since there were 3 times as many boys as there were girls we had a nice long tournament but the last two people to face off were… me and Sir Smirks A Lot. As we started to spar both girls and boys were quiet. I lunged he parried we were swift like two dancers except if you faltered slightly or missed a beat you lost. But we continued to punch and doge until the tempo increased. I missed a beat a single unsuspecting movement. A leg to trip me. As I stumbled the dance broke, and he kicked me in the leg to get me on the floor. As I fell he leaned over me to pin me to the floor. I did what any girl would do. I leaned forward getting closer to him and his face and his mouth. I saw his eyes widen in realization but he was too stunned to move and suddenly… BAM! I knee him in the groin, and flipped him over my head quickly following him and pinning him to the ground. He was too stunned to fight back. As 30 seconds passed I got up and smirked at him. I bent down and whispered in his ear. "That was fun we should do it again sometime." I then stood up and turned sashaying into the locker room. Let him think what he wants of that.

****************The end of chapter** **5*************************************************

**A/N Ok I'll make this quick. Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. In the first draft they**_** did**_** kiss but I figured that wasn't romantic enough and what after? Ooh we kissed are we BF and GF now? IDK. It just wouldn't have worked out sooo here we are. Please review I want to know what you think.**


	6. Bruises

**Spy Girls Just Wanna Have Fun **

**Disclaimer: Me and the Gallagher Girls are like besties I would be in a mental hospital if I owned them. **

**A/N: Ok first I am so glad you guys like this I would like to thank my candy clan (of course) and especially teacup, this one is for you. All the followers reviewers and you the reader also get a thank you. It took a lot of courage to post this story but I am so glad I did. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. **** But Special shout outs to babysiter1997, AnonoMissy, Thing3, HMRaimer2017, ButteryHighlights, GallagherGirlXOX, .58, nadiyahill, Miss Sparkles, and all guest reviewers you guys are awesome! **

**Zach's long overdue POV: **

I am about to leave the PE barn when I feel a small petite hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Guide did you forget something?" I turn around and smirk at her.

"Oh right my Co Ops book thanks for reminding me Gallagher girl." She frowns. She's so cute when she's frustrated with me.

"Don't you smile?" She snapped at me that just made me smirk harder. She sighs, "So there's no hope for you then?"

"Oh there's hope, there's always hope." She nods

"I suppose so" she murmurs to herself. For some reason I don't think she's talking about me smiling.

"Hey do you want to eat with me, Grant, Nick and Jonas? You can bring your friends" I say making small talk.

"I would love to" She says with a breath taking smile. "I suppose you have to redeem yourselves after gym class today?" If I were anyone but the best assassin at blackthorn I would have blushed, but me being the best of the best has some pluses.

"There's nothing wrong with getting beat by a girl, a Gallagher girl no less" I say in a defensive tone but then my voice turns teasing "accept the fact that their spy girls and extremely deadly." She hits my arm… um ow.

"Hey we can be lovable just not to you annoying assassins." I stop short. I expected her to say annoying blackthorn boys not assassins. Then suddenly I had her pinned against the wall.

"How. Do. You. Know?" I said in a deadly voice with my fore arm against her throat pinning her so she wouldn't get away. She just raised an eye brow.

"Really Zach?" She said in a raspy voice that instantly made me feel bad and take my arm away. She leaned close like before, but I knew it had nothing to do with kissing it had more to do with being heard. "Don't you understand I'm a _spy _it's my _job_ to know that and besides you think I would let my girls go into an enemy's camp without knowing _exactly _what I was leading them into? Because whether we like it or not I _am _their leader and I will do well at this job or as good as I can." After that little rant I dropped her and rubbed the back of my neck feeling bad. I could see a very faint bruise starting to form. I don't know why people think that assassins and spies are so tough that they can resist bruises. _Everyone_ gets bruises whether you can see them or not, and frankly most of me and Cammie's bruises are on the inside. But now I made one on the outside and on purpose too. I didn't have to push so hard and so now I promise that as long as I live… which might not be that long… I will never hurt Cammie again. I lightly brush my fingers along her neck where my arm was. She flinches back so subtly most people would have never seen it. But I noticed.

"Please" I whisper "Please forgive me I'm so sorry but you have to understand I am a leader too and our secret is the most important…" I trailed off. What good was an excuse, I hurt her and that won't change. How could she possibly forgive me? Then suddenly I hear her voice bring me out of the haze like trance I was in.

"Zach" I like the way she says my name _way_ too much "I do not blame you for what happened, besides with Solomon as an 'uncle' like figure and Abby as the Co Ops teacher I've felt _much_ worse." She grinned a little at that but it doesn't make _me_ feel much better. "It's ok but I want to ask you some questions." She grins and bumps my shoulder with hers "Leader to leader?" I manage a smile and think, COW or ditch to talk with Cammie? Wow um that's hard (note the sarcasm) let's go with ditch to talk with Cammie.

"Ok let's ditch, then." She looks a little surprised but smiles.

"Ok let's go!" She's so excited I can't help but chuckle a little. I grab her hand and try to ignore the electric charge I feel whenever we touch. Am I imagining it or is she blushing? "Umm Zach you do know what this looks like right? I mean two kids ditching class and holding hands?" I smirk

"What Gallagher Girl you don't like it?" I say and I intertwine my fingers with hers. I hear her breathing hitch and grin. This girl has no idea what she does to me and she needs a taste of her own medicine. I lead her to the passage way where Nick and I talked. We could hang out in that room. As we find it before I can even open it she traces the spot of the wall that has a rose on it and the passage way opens. "Gallagher Girl how did you see that!?" she shrugs

"I have a talent with passage ways. Besides it only made sense this school is called Black_thorn_ like black rose. This is a rose it has a thorn and if you look closely you see it is slightly darker then these bricks making it more like a black brick then a dark brown brick." I stare at her in shock. How the heck did she put that together? "I'm more observant then people think" she says as if reading my mind. I nod numbly and lead her into the passage way. It wasn't until I stepped in that I realized that I was still holding her hand.

"Don't want to let go Gallagher Girl?" I teased her smirking. She just rolled her eyes and extracted her hand from mine. I instantly regretted it. I missed the warm feeling of her hand and mine. But I sigh and continue on our way. I turn around and lean close to her ear. I feel the tension radiating off of her. "Stick close this is where it gets tricky." She nods and I think she is taking me a little too literal. I can feel her breath on the back of my neck and even though she's not touching me I can't help but feel her presence on the back of me. Not that I'm complaining. Is it too weird that I wish we could stay in that moment forever? Oh god I sound like a teenage girl. **(A/N Frankly Zachy a teenage girl is writing this so don't blame me) **So back on track I walk into the room where Nick and I first talked. I could see Cammie admiring it but she has seen a place like this before. I look back at her and see that her bruise is slightly more pronounced. Why do I have to be such an idiot? I sigh and look away.

"What Zach do I look that bad?" Cammie asked

"What? No way you look beaut- I mean it's just… you have bruise from where I pinned you." I finally whispered out.

"_That's _what you were fretting about? Zach everyone has bruises mine are just a little more visible than others" **(A/N ok I totally stole that from throne of glass which is one of the best books ever so you should all totally read it) **I shook my head avoiding her gaze and mumbled,

"They wouldn't be if I hadn't over reacted." I'm pretty sure she growled. I heard her stalk over to me and force me to look at her.

"Zachary Goode will you knock it off I wasn't even talking about the bruise you left me with because that's understandable I was talking about **MY FAUTHER!" **she yelled at me. "And don't you ever say _anything_ like that _ever_ again." She growled at me then stalked over to the mini fridge and started rummaging through it.

"Uh Cammie can I help you find something?" she looked at me as if asking 'you ready to be civilized' and I shrugged.

"Don't worry I found it." She pulled out a bottle of water and instead of drinking it poured some over her hand. I gave her a confused look but she ignored me. Rubbing her hand over the dusty cavern wall it created a mud like substance on her hand. She place some on her wrist and continued to place some of the cream onto different spots of her arm with different amounts of water until she found one that matched her skin color exactly. Taking that cream she smeared it over her neck right where the bruise was until it became invisible. "It's a homemade foundation. Macey made us learn how to make it with several different substances. Never thought I would need it." Then she shrugs.

"You shouldn't have to hide your bruises Gallagher Girl." I said. She just shook her head.

"I'm the Chameleon Blackthorn Boy it's what I do." Now it was her turn to avoid my gaze. "Blackthorn Boy we came to talk leader to leader let's get a move on." It wasn't until then that I realize I had been staring

"Ok you start." I replied

**Cammie's POV: **

I shrugged, ok if he says so. "Well Blackthorn Boy what's your favorite color?" He looked shocked that I would ask something as simple as that.

"Uh blue." Hmm I wonder if that has anything to do with the fact that that's the color of my eyes. Probably not, I don't think Zach could ever like someone as plain as me. Macey may have performed miracles but I am way to plain for him. "What about yours Gallagher girl?" Man he really likes that stupid nickname. I just roll my eyes at him and answer,

"Green" I say with no hesitation. Was I imagining it or did his eyes light up at the mention of the color of his eyes? It continued like that for a while just getting to know each other but then I asked one _very _stupid question. "Hey Zach what's your biggest regret?" He just stared at me. Then slowly said,

"Xander" I waited for him to say why or who this Xander person was but I got nothing instead I got that question shot right back at me. "What's your biggest regret?" Was I crazy or did his voice have some venom in it. I couldn't help it I winced and felt pain flash across my face. In an instant Zach was next to me. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it would be such a sensitive subject." Zach apologized. Then I realized it was my fault. _I _asked the question of course I should have to answer it too.

"No no" I say "It's alright it's just… his name is Josh and he was a civilian. He's my ex boyfriend. The only one that really saw me. I was forced to break up with him…" I trailed off. Why was I telling Zach this?

"I saw you." Was Zach's only reply. Was it just me or was he jealous? It's probably just me no one could be jealous over plain old me.

"I know but your trained to see me and I came up to you it's just not quite the same Zach." He shook his head but before he could reply the bell went off. Saved by the bell quite literally. "Hey I better meet up with the girls their probably worried sick I'll see you Nick Jonas and Grant at lunch then. Don't forget to save me a seat!" I grin one more time before turning and walking away. Then I let my façade break and my bruises show. I may be the chameleon to others but I don't have to be it to myself. As I step out of the passage way I head in the direction of Macey's class where we all agreed to meet. As I turn the corner I am ambushed by my friends and 'Where were you' 'I'm going to bloody kill you' 'Are you ok' and 'you were with Zach weren't you?' We all fell silent at the last one interjected by Macey.

"Um yeah we ditched class to get to know each other better…" I say and then trail off. My friends stare at me in shock until Bex finally breaks the silence.

"Well Spill!" She shouts at me. I sigh.

"It went really well." I told them. "I mean _really_ well but we left on an unpleasant note… I… well I kind of may have told him about Josh and sorta might have been a tinsi weensy bit jealous?" My statement ended sounding like a question. At first my friends just stared at me in shock but then Macey squealed. Being the boy expert in our group we all paid rapt attention to her.

"This is so good by the end of tonight I bet you will be together like Zammie time!" she squealed again. I shifted awkward

"Um Zammie?" I ask

"I got board in class oh and Bex and Grant are Gex, Liz and Jonas are Jiz, and me and Nick are um well we're Nacey." I sigh she put some real thought into this.

"Okay Mace whatever you say Oh and Girls were sitting with Sir Smirks a Lot, Geek Charming, One Who Drools Over Bex, and Graymin. Complements of Zammie." I say ending in a British accent. Bex glares at me but we all crack up. We get food complements of Chief Louis which luckily came with us to Blackthorn. I throw a piece of evapopaper at Joe and Abby who were quite obviously flirting. It hit Joe on the head and Abby picked it up and read it. It said

_Dear Aunt Abby and I'm sure soon to be Uncle Joe, _

_I understand you are attracted to each other but PLEASE _

_**GET A ROOM! **__Sincerely your loving Niece and soon to be _

_Niece, Cammie _

Abby laughed and handed it to Joe. He chuckled and stuck it on his tongue. Then stuck up a suggestive eye brow to Abby. She grinned and they both rise. She stuck her tongue out at me and mouthed. _Thanks for the idea squirt._ I just shudder and turn back to the girls. "Let's go" I say and we head over to the guy's table. We each sit next to the guy we like and I sit quite closely to Zach just to put him out of his comfort zone. I giggle evilly thinking of how he reacted in the passage way. I bet he was cursing teenage hormones, I know I was. We all make small talk for lunch and I watch happily as Grant and Bex flirt. They were quite hilarious and would be a cute pair. Funny the Greek God, and Egyptian Goddess. They certainly have the looks for the couple of the year award. Then there was Liz and Jonas as they blushed and talked about the chemicals that make up a nuclear bomb. Aww nerd love. Then there was Macey who was splitting her attention over the latest issue of Vogue and Nick and Nick who was splitting his attention over Macey and His and Macey's food. After that there was Zach and I who were talking about music. I love music in case you haven't noticed. "Woe woe woe you haven't seen pitch perfect! So you don't know what acappella is? What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Hey" defends Zach "I just don't have that much time. Besides I'm more into The Who."

"No excuses you need a- a musication and I guess I'm going to have to give it to you. But The Who did Pinball Wizard right?"

"You know that song?" He sounded awed

"Um yeah no duh. Hey Zach do you and the guys want to hang later tonight we could start on that musication." He smirked.

"Really! That would be awesome what time do you want to meet?" I grin at him

"_Welll, _lights out starts at 9:30 but if we meet at in the common room by 7:00 I can get you out any time after that." His eyes widen slightly but he smirks.

"Then expect a _long_ night Gallagher Girl." I just roll my eyes at his comment.

"So see you at 7? I tried not to make my voice to hopeful because that would so not help me and getting his ego to deflate a little.

"Of Course Gallagher Girl we'll meet you in the west wing common room."

"Sounds good and Zach we better not skip ant more… today" I smile and rise as the bell rings. Then me and Bex and Liz head to Computing.

***************Page Break to 6:55*********Named Teacup******************************

**Cammie's POV: **

As Me Macey Bex and Liz approach the common room we hear voices. Bex and I share a look. It seems the girls have found _our _guys. As we walk in I see Kim Lee talking to Grant, Anna talking to Jonas, Eva talking to Nick, and Tina talking to Zach. I actually like Kim Lee and Anna but the other two are not favorites among my sisters though I know they will be there for me and me for them. I sigh and walk up to Zach.

"Hey Zach how are you? Ready to start our musication?" I say giving him a peck on the cheek. I see Tina's disappointed look and give her an apologetic smile then whisper in her ear "I hear that Stephen is free tonight." Tina grins at me then says bye and leaves in search of Stephan. I see Bex and Macey doing similar things but Liz was different. Since her and Jonas are so shy about that sort of stuff they were just standing there awkwardly but Anna understood.

"It was great to meet you Jonas but I better go meet Matt we were going to go on a walk." She says making it clear that she wasn't a threat before leaving. I see both Liz and Jonas sigh in relief. I grin at Anna before she leaves. Like I said Anna always has been one of my favorites. We lead the boys back to our dorm.

"Blackthorn Boy I picked out some mixes and I got the pitch perfect movie so you can see what acappella is." As we settle on my bed and start listening to different music and talking I can't help but think this is how it would be if I was normal. If _we_ were normal. I wouldn't be anything without my friends.

Suddenly Macey called out from her bed, "I'm bored let's play a game." She whines. Then she shoots up, "I know just the game!" she shouts. I sigh; I think I know where this is going. "Let's play… Truth or dare!" Yup I totally saw this coming.

"NO WAY! Remember _last time_…" I shout back at her. She grins.

"Yeah last time was awesome…" I just shake my head.

"Uh yeah guys I don't really like truth or dare" Says Lizzy

"Dude I am soo in." Grant says. I think I like Grant he can be stupid but he's a huge comedian. Like a giant teddy bear.

"Me too" Says Bex

"I don't want to do anything out of Liz's comfort zone." Says Jonas. Bex, Macey, and I all Aww and Liz blushes.

"I'm in" Says Nick. I give Zach a look that says side with me or I will hurt you. He just smirks defiantly.

"I think we should play." He says. Bex and Macey cheer Liz and I groan. I glare at Zach while he smirks_. 7 days_ I mouth to him. _I'll be waiting _he mouths back. The girls erupt into giggles. Darn it I forgot I was in a room of spies and assassins. We all gather in a circle. Let the games begin.

******************The end of chapter 6***********************************************

**A/N: Ok first don't yell at me I already feel evil. Teacup I'm sorry but since I didn't get the part I wanted in your chapter dedication will have to go to chapter 7 too. I'm so excited it's 11:53AM and I just finished. Super happy! Yeah oh and everyone do me a favor pleeaaaseeee read the 76th Hunger Games. It's an amazing Fanfic and a must read so do so right now. If your still reading this Authors Note shame I demand you read the 76****th**** Hunger Games you can find it under my favorites. **** Hope you liked it. **


	7. Truth or Dare

**Spy Girls Just Wanna Have Fun **

**A/N Ok first I would like to apologize. A guest reviewer pointed out that last chapter was really out of context and for that I am sorry. **_**BUT **_**This is a fanfiction they **_**are**_** not the same as the real series they are how **_**I **_**want them to be so if things **_**are**_** ooc you may point it out but that may have been done on purpose so I can't promise they will be fixed. Though in this case the problems were fixed so feel free to check it out. Here is the next part of teacups dedication. Truth or Dare? (Feel free to tell me what you would have picked in a review) **

_Previously… (It's been a while) _

"_I know just the game!" she shouts. I sigh; I think I know where this is going. "Let's play… Truth or dare!" Yup I totally saw this coming. _

_ "NO WAY! Remember last time…" I shot back at her. She grins. _

_ "Yeah last time was awesome…" I just shake my head. _

_ "Uh yeah guys I don't really like truth or dare" Says Lizzy _

_ "Dude I am soo in." Grant says. I think I like Grant. He can be stupid but he's a huge comedian. Like a giant teddy bear. _

_ "Me too" Says Bex _

_ "I don't want to do anything out of Liz's comfort zone." Says Jonas. Bex, Macey, and I all Aww and Liz blushes. _

_ "I'm in" Says Nick. I give Zach a look that says 'side with me or I will hurt you'. He just smirks defiantly. _

_ "I think we should play." He says. Bex and Macey cheer Liz and I groan. I glare at Zach while he smirks. 7 days I mouth to him. I'll be waiting he mouths back. The girls erupt into giggles. Darn it I forgot I was in a room of spies and assassins. We all gather in a circle. Let the games begin. _

**Cammie's POV: **

"Ok Macey who's going first?" I say with a sigh.

"I'll go first but let's play fair. We'll play spin the bottle truth or dare. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is the person you ask truth or dare." Macey gets up and grabs a coke can because we don't have a bottle. Then she spins it and it lands on… Bex "Bex truth or dare?"

"Need you ask?" Was Bex's only reply.

"Okay dare. I dare you to prank call Mr. Solomon"

"Deal" Oh jeez Bex has no idea what she is getting herself into. Macey grabs an untraceable cell phone and tosses it to Bex. Bex catches it and dials the number then puts it on speaker phone.

"Ring. Ring. Ring." We hear.

"Hello?" Mr. Solomon answers the phone.

"Bonjour?" Bex says

"Bonjour" Mr. Solomon answers

"Vous disposez de sept jours pour me faire de l'argent" _You have seven days to get me the money. _Bex says in french.

"Quoi?" _What ? _Mr. Solomon asks confused

'Vous avez acheté dix-sept concepteur de sac et deux paires de chaussures à talons hauts vous nous devez 25 millions de dollars Monsieur' _You bought seventeen designer bag and two pairs of high heel shoes You owe us twenty five million dollars Mister _! Bex tells Joe.

"Macey" mutters Joe. "Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je n'ai pas acheté ces choses si Ce sera tout." _I am sorry mister but I have not bought these things so that will be all._ "And good riddance" we hear him say before hanging up. We all crack up laughing while Macey glowers.

"He's going to kill me and I haven't even bought anything!"

"Well then you shouldn't have given me free reign over what I could say!" Bex exclaims back. Eventually we all settle down,

"Bex it's your turn" says Nick. She nods and spins the bottle and it lands on… Grant. Before Bex can even ask truth or dare Grant jumps in.

"DARE!" He yells.

"Shhhhh!" We all chide him. He nods looking sheepish.

"Grant, I dare you to let Macey give you a makeover." Bex says with an evil grin. Grant looks mortified and he has every right to be.

"Uhh uhh no way um I… I chicken out okay! Chicken out!" He says running to the other side of the room while Macey stalks him.

"Mace are we doing chickens?" asks Bex in a conversational tone. I could tell Macey was about to say no but quickly I shook my head and interjected.

"Of course we have chickens" There is no way I am doing no chickens while I'm playing truth or dare with these two. Macey sighs.

"Okay but then you only have three chickens." I nod, fair enough. So Grant spins and it lands on… Macey. Why won't the stupid can land on a guy? Grant smirks evilly. Gosh this smirking is really annoying. Don't these boys smile? I am guessing no.

"Truth or dare Macey?" She swallows nervously. It's about time she feels the way I do whenever Bex spins the bottle and it lands on me.

"Truth." She says. Grant grins why do I feel like she just fell into his trap.

"Okay Macey I want to know how you feel about my friend Nick." She looks around with wide eyes and eventually I can't help it a giggle escapes. Really I was expected this terrible gut wrenching secret telling truth that Mace would have to tell but instead she is asked how she feels about Nick. Grant clearly isn't that great at truth and dare.

"Fine Grant I'll show you." Then she leans over to Nick and kisses him full on the mouth. He is taken a little bit by surprise but it doesn't take long for him to respond. But before it could turn into a full blown make out session I clear my throat.

"Excuse me Nick and Macey I don't mind you guys doing that just not in front of me." Macey blushes and scoots a little bit away from Nick but is still practically in his lap. "Oh and Nick." Bex and I share a look. "If you dare hurt Macey we we'll find and make sure you can never have children again and then we'll… well I'll let you imagine the rest." I see Nick shiver slightly his smirk faltering. Bex and I share a smirk. We were completely serious do not mess with us and do not mess with our sisters. Macey looked at us fondly.

"Aww thanks guys that's the first time someone's ever done that for me." She says in a completely blissful tone. I grin I sure hope Nick is the one, he's already making Macey happy.

"Okay Macey spin the bottle." She does and it lands on… Me. Oh great. Macey gives me a small smile.

"Truth or dare Cam?" I sigh Mace is almost as bad as Bex but I kind of I want to do dare.

"Dare" She smirks. Oh my gosh Nick is already rubbing off on her. I turn towards him and mouth. _"I blame you for that smirk" _He just shrugs and smirks. Ugh stupid smirking Blackthorn Boys.

"Okay Cams I dare you to remove that foundation on your neck." I stare at her in shock how the heck did she notice. Oh wait this is makeup addicted Macey that taught me how to make that of course she noticed. I shrug and wipe it away with a swipe revealing the bruise. Bex growled Macey hissed and Liz came and gave me a hug. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Guys it's a bruise it will fade." But I still accepted that hug from Lizzy. "Anyways I covered it with homemade foundation how was it Mace?" That distracted her.

"Pretty good just a shade lighter then it would have been perfect. It's hard to tell without someone else looking at it." I nod makes sense.

"Hey, I was there and I didn't notice a difference." Zach says. That was stupid. I'm sure that he just wanted to defend me but soon my friends are going to put two and two together. Just as I thought that Bex did. Bex gasped.

"You must know who did this!" Not quite. But neither of us said anything because there was no way I was going to lie to my friends. They will find out eventually. Zach just looked stunned that he slipped up. Again. Then Bex realizes something. "You did this didn't you?" Zach didn't reply looking sheepishly away. Bex started swearing in Arabic and launched herself at Zach. No one moved to stop her but me. I caught her arm and held her back.

"Bex we are playing truth or dare you have plenty of time for pay back. Beating him up would raise questions and besides it's sort of my fault for dropping a bomb on him. Not literally. So no beating him up will not help." Bex huffed clearly not satisfied.

"Fine" she nearly growled. I spin the bottle and it lands on… Jonas.

"Jonas Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Uh um truth?" It ends up coming out like a question. I smile at him. Not evilly, nicely. He nervously smiles back.

"Okay Jonas do you want to be Liz's boyfriend?" he stares at me mortified.

"UH? Uhh? Chicken?" Darn it all. **(I don't like to cuss so you know what I mean.) **I see Liz's eyes fill with tears.

"JONAS!" I shout at him. I feel bad. I didn't mean for this to happen but I wanted to help move things along.

"It… It's ok he doesn't have t-to s-say anything he doesn't w-want to." Liz sobs out and then runs out of the room.

"What do I do? I do like her like that! I really really want to but…. How do I say it? Would she hate me? Oh gosh I bet he hates me now…" I cut Jonas off as he rambles.

"Jonas sorry about that but Liz does like you and you need to go after her RIGHT NOW!" I shout at him and he nods and runs out of the room. We wait in silence for 5 minutes (ok 4.38) until finally Macey breaks it.

"So when do we follow him?"

"Right now" I reply getting up.

"Yeah I'm board" adds Bex. We get up and look expectantly at the boys and soon they follow us. We head down the hallway until we reach the science lab and hear Liz and Jonas in there.

"Liz I do like you I just didn't want to admit and then you hate me." I hear Jonas plead.

"Jonas it's okay you don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"But Liz-"

"No Jonas don't you dare lie to me. I don't want to hear it!" Liz shouted at Jonas. Man this must be bad Liz never shouts. Not even when Bex broke her brand new $27,000,000 laptop that the CIA bought her for staying up all night to make a virus that would protect the pentagon information that someone was trying to hack into. I hear Jonas sigh.

"Guess I have to change your mind." I hear noises that sound suspiciously like kissing. Then a gasp.

"You can smack me now if you want to." Jonas says. I smile at that so it was kissing noises. Then I hear some more. _Ohh_ so they're going to be one of _those_ kinds of couples. I grin. So I did ok after all. Then I hear them about to exit so I pull my friends down a hallway with a dead end. Then I find a secret passage way and lead them back to Macey's closet. When we get in the dorm Grant and Nick are staring at me and that's when I realize that that was the first time that they have ever seen me find a secret passage way. As we settle down and start to talk the door opens and in comes a blushing Liz grinning Jonas and they were holding hands. Bex Macey and I aww and the Grant laughs his booming laugh as Liz blushes harder. Then Jonas settles down with Liz next to him leaving Bex and me facing Grant and Zach. Jonas spins the coke can and it lands on… Liz.

"Truth or Dare?" Jonas asks.

"Uh Dare." Liz says. That's new I take it Jonas told her to pick dare if it landed on her. I think I guessed right because then Jonas says,

"Ok I dare you to kiss me." Liz blushes an even brighter red then shrugs and kisses him. The guys groan for a lack of a better dare and we all aww again. The boys continue to whine and groan about the stupid dare until finally Bex growls and tell them to stuff it and luckily they take her advice.

"Okay" says Liz "My turn" then she spins the bottle and it lands on… Nick. "Uh Nick truth or dare?"

"Dare" Says Nick putting an arm around Macey. Liz smiles.

"I dare you to perform our gym routine… on camera!" Everyone stared at her in shock until finally Grant broke the silence.

"Yay! Liz turned evil!"

"I'm not evil!" Liz exclaimed

"Yeah yeah" Replied Grant not really paying attention.

"Um guys there is no way I'm doing that!" But then Macey turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Nicky? For me?" I see Nick melt and hear Grant snicker.

"Nicky! That is so a keeper!" Then I hear a smack. Probably Bex hitting him.

"Fine if you can get Zach to do it with me." I see Nick smirk. He thinks there is no way Zach will do it but I just shake my head. I walk up to Zach with a sway in my hips. His eyes bulge and I can't help the giggle that escapes. I stand on my tip toes because he is a lot taller than me and whisper is his ear.

"You know you should do that for me. We put on a show earlier and you should do one now. Besides you never know what can happen we are playing truth or dare." I trail off leaving the rest to the imagination. His eyes are unfocused and as I walk away I can't help but think that was a very successful mission.

"Fine I'll do it with Nick." He said. Macey squealed Grant and Jonas had their mouths open in shock, and Bex and I fist pumped.

"This is better than any dare I could give him for pay back" Bex said to me. That's when I remember my bruise and go to the bathroom to put on some real foundation that Macey got for me. As I step out Liz has the camera and Bex and Macey are teaching the boys the dance. We walk to the gym giggling and at the last moment I grab the can. We'll probably end up staying there. Once we walk into the PE barn we see that it's empty and set everything up. Once the music is on the boys start to sing and do flips (quite badly I might add) along with all the other things we do in our normal PE warm up. After it finished everyone was on the ground laughing but as the boys fumed Macey and me got up and went over to Nick and Zach. Macy kissed Nick on the mouth but was still giggling when she came up for air. I just gave Zach a quick hug still laughing and for some reason he didn't look as satisfied as Nick. When Grant Jonas Liz and Bex finally stopped laughing we went back to the game. Nick spun the bottle and it landed on… Zach.

"Zach, truth or dare?" Nick asked

"I'll do dare." He didn't even hesitate; I wonder what _his_ problem is.

"I dare you to kiss Cammie." I gasp while Zach grins.

"WHAT THE HECK GRAYMIN!" I shout at Nick. He flinches back with his hands raised. But before I could shout some more Macey dragged me away.

"Cammie" She hissed at me. I grab her arm and take her to the secret passageway I saw earlier today. As we stood inside the underground walls she started yelling at me again. "Cammie! You promised! You said that you would try to move on but you aren't trying very hard!" she hissed. I sighed she was right but I didn't know if _I _was ready to move on. "Cam" she whispered again "Don't do anything you don't want to… but keep in mind that it's okay to move on… and try to give him a chance. He likes you a lot, I can tell." I just nod and exit the passageway.

"Zach? Can you come here for a sec? I want to talk with you." He shoots up looking excited and jogs over to me.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl?" I just shook my head with a small smile.

"Come walk with me Blackthorn Boy." As we head into the passageway I start to talk again. "You know about Josh and how I am… having trouble moving on… well I think I might be able to try but!" I say my tone turning teasing "Don't you dare kiss me until I give you the okay." He smirks and nods.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl. I can wait." My gaze softens. He would wait for me. "And" he says looking into my eyes "I think you're giving me the okay." So he leans closer giving me plenty of time to move away I finally except the one fact that's been plaguing me since I met him. I like Zach Goode, even if he was a player I think he's changed and I am in fact ready to move on. So with those words in my mind I reach up and kiss him first. The world disappears and I don't know where he ends and I begin **(I stole that from throne of glass too I'm not kidding it is an amazing book.) **It was sweet and I felt like I could be there forever and be happy. Even though the feeling of his lips against made me feel as if the world was ending and I didn't care. We weren't tearing each other's clothes off and making noises like a whale. Nope just a normal most perfect kiss ever.

As we pull away for air I gasp slightly and murmur "Wow." He grins down at me and I hug him close. Then I realize he wasn't smirking he was grinning! I made him smile! I pull back and look at him again to see he is still grinning. "Oh my gosh Zach your smiling! Yay!" He smiles again at my excitement and leans down to kiss me again.

"You know that's what normal people do after their first kiss." He says.

"I know Zach but frankly we're not normal." I answer back.

"Yeah but we can pretend." I shrug indifferently as if to say _ok whatever you say. _Then we start to walk out of the passageway. Let's get back to the game. When we walk out I see the rest of them staring at us saying _so are you guys finally together? _I give Macey a little nod and she squeals then rushes up to greet me. I grin back and give her a hug.

"Thanks Mace." I whisper to her.

"Yeah, yeah anytime." I hear her whisper back. Then her voice reaches her regular level. "OMG you guys are going to be such a cute couple!" She says before squealing again.

*******************End of Chapter 7*******************

**A/N (Squeal!) Yay! All done! Sorry it took so long I've been busy but… Zammie! I can't wait for chapter two it's truth or dare part two and don't forget to tell me what your favorite truth and dare was and what you would pick in a review or PM. Oh and now would be a good time to read the top to all those who skipped out. Don't pretend you didn't because I know you did. ~Sunshine**


End file.
